Tukang parkir kena sial
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Sasuke si Tukang parkir yang selalu apes, namun kali ini ke apes-an-nya udah kebangetan, apakah itu?


**TUKANG PARKIR KENA SIAL**

**DISCLAIMER****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor, Parody (niatnya sih...)**

**WARNING : Jika anda yang masih waras, harap tidak membaca dengan serius cerita dari Author yang udah hampir bunuh diri ini, namun kalo yang udah GAK waras, monggo di baca biar tambah GILA!**

**SUMMARY : Sasuke si Tukang parkir yang selalu apes, namun kali ini ke apes-an-nya udah kebangetan, apakah itu?**

**By : Scarlet Ashley**

Di siang hari yang terik itu, yang kalo di iklan 'Frutamin' matahari-nya ada 5, terlihatlah seorang ABG kumisan #PLAK!# maksud Author pemuda anggota Karang Taruna di kampungnya, berambut bokong ayam, dan berkerja sebagai tukang parkir, Uchiha Sasuke! Dia lagi ngejalanin kerjaannya sebagai tukang parkir di depan sebuah Ruko milik keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga terkaya di kampungnya. Yah... paling nggak, gak se-miskin keluarga pemuda yang menyandang marga Uchiha ini.

Siang itu seperti biasa si Sasuke lagi ngeluh sama pekerjaannya.

"Aduh... sial banget sih, tiap hari kerja panas-panasan kayak gini! Mana orang yang parkir bencong semua lagi! TCH!." Sasuke menendang bamper sebuah mobil yang lagi parkir, otomatis, bunyilah tuh alarm mobil.

Bunyi tuh alarm saking dahsyat-nya bikin Author sama Sasuke Ilfeel abizz... bunyinya adalah... LAGUNYA JOHNNY ISKANDAR YANG 'BUKAN PENGEMIS CINTA'! TAPI LIRIKNYA DIGANTI.

"OH... SEME-KU ENGKAU DIMANA...~~! KU INGIN JUMPA DENGANMU...!~~...-" kira-kira begitulah bunyi alarmnya, kalo mau tau lanjutannya, denger aja lagunya terus ganti liriknya sendiri!.

Dan, bunyi alarm mobil sukses bikin yang punya mobil dateng, dan dia adalah...

"BANCI...!." Sasuke jerit-jeritan karena tuh banci ngedeketin dia.

"Oh, akhirnya aku menemukan SEME-Ku~~..." bagi yang amal ibadahnya baik, kalian dapat melihat bunga-bunga Or lope-lope disekeliling tuh Banci.

"Gu,gu,gue masih nor,normal... mas! Eh- Mbak! Eh- Abang! Eh-..." Sasuke udah bingung mau manggil tuh Banci apaan, yang pasti, dia gak bisa ngomong lagi karena mulutnya di bekep ama tuh banci.

"Eh-! GUHMMP! MAHO-MPPP! DIBAWHMMMPPP! KEMANHMMMPPP!." (BACA: gue mau di bawa kemana!?) si Sasuke ngejerit-jerit sambil mencak-mencak kayak orang mau di perkosa.

"Tenang aja Seme-ku, kamu gak akan aku apa-apain kok..." ucap si Banci. Kemudian Sasuke hendak di bawa ke ruko salon banci tersebut, namun di hadang oleh pagar betis #GEDEBUGH!# oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, Hyuuga Hinata, cewek impian Sasuke, namun mengingat dirinya hanya tukang parkir, dia akhirnya men-jomblo sampai sekarang (BACKGROUND SONG: Wali, Cari jodoh).

"Eh, berhenti!." Teriak Hinata.

"Kenape lo nyuruh gue berhenti? MASALAH BUAT LO?!." Si Banci langsung nyolot dan kepribadian premannya keluar.

"IYE,MASALAH BUAT GUE! MASALAHNYA COWOK YANG LU BAWA ITU..." Hinata nelen luahnya, "...Pacar gue..." ucap hinata pelan. Sasuke langsung blushing di tempat.

"UAPPHHAA?! BENER SAYANG?!." Tanya si Banci ke Sasuke.

"I,iya..." Sasuke manggut-manggut.

GUBRAK! GEDEBUAGH! KOMPRANG! MELEDUK! BUAKK! IIII! PLAK! KANTIB!

**~SKIP TIME~**

Ok, mari kita lanjutkan setelah iklan yang tadi itu. Hanya dalam sekejap, si Sasuke udah babak belur sama tuh bencong. Kalo gak gara-gara ada Kantib lewat, mungkin si Sasuke udah mati dibunuh sama tuh Banci.

"A,arigatou gozaimasu..." ucap Sasuke dengan muka bonyok.

"Sama-sama..., kau gak kenapa-napa 'kan?." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Namun, sebelum kedua tangan itu bersentuhan, tangan Hinata yang satunya di tarik seorang cowok berambut merah.

"Hinata, ayo pergi." Kata cowok itu, Gaara.

"Eh- Iya Sayang." Kata Hinta.

"Hinata, dia siapa?." Tanya Sasuke yang masih tepar.

"Gaara ini ... tunangan-ku!." Jawab Hinata, kemudian merekan berdua pergi.

1

.

2

.

3...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HARAPAN GUE ILANG! HUWAAA! AKU GALOOO~~~!." Teriak Sasuke kayak orang gila.

Kemudian, datanglah megalodon...*PLAKK!* maksud ane itu seorang gadis berjidat lebar menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kamu kenapa? Galau ya?." Tanya Cewek itu.

"Hiks! Iya! Orang yang aku suka ternyata udah tunangan sama orang yang lebih baek, ama lebih kaya dari aku...kalo ganteng sih... gantengan Gue kemana-mana..." jawab Sasuke yang masih bisa Narsis.

Lewatlah orang gaje bernama Rock Lee yang berprofesi sebagai tukang asongan.

"MAU GANTENG?! MINUM GANTENGIN!."kata tuh orang Gaje.

"Yeh... nih orang iklan... GUE UDAH GANTENG TAU!." Sasuke langsung nendang jauh-jauh tuh tukang asongan.

"Kasian, Aku Sakura, aku juga di tinggal mati pacarku..." ucap Sakura.

"Itu berarti kita sama dong! Aku Sasuke." Sasuke menatap langsung mata emerald Sakura, sekarang mereka saling pandang memandang. Akhirnya, mereka berpelukan ditengah lapangan parkir tersebut (gak elit banget yak?).

"Akhirnya dateng juga keberuntungan ke gue." Sasuke membatin, dia gak tau kalo keberuntungannya itu adalah awal dari kesialan dia berikutnya yang paling berat.

Ternyata-eh-ternyata si Sakura meluk Sasuke Cuma gara-gara dia...

"COPETT! JAMBRET! DASAR JAMBRET BASTARD! LICIK BANGET LAGI PAKE MELUK-MELUK SEGALA! UNTUNG CANTIK LO! KALO KAGAK MAH... BEUH! UDAH GUE GIBENG LO!." Sasuke mencak-mencak karena menyadari dompetnya ilang.

"Kenape lo Sas?." Tanya Sai yang baru dateng.

"ITU! Dompet gue di copet ama cewek jidat lebar rambut pink! Duit di dompet cuman 10 ribu aja! Terus sama surat keterangan tidak mampu! Sama KTP! Pake diambil!." Sasuke curhat ke orang yang kulitnya pucet kayak orang mati ini.

"Makanya, kalo sama cewek yang baru kenal tuh hati-hati!." Nasihat Sai. Sasuke langsung meluk-meluk Sai sambil nangis bombay nangisin dompetnya.

"HUWAAAAA! DOMPET GUE TERICINTA~~~!." Tangis Si Sasuke.

Dan TADAAA~~~~ ending cerita ini adalah... YAOI pun terjadi!.

**~TA...**

Naruto : WOY! AUTHOR GEBLEG! GUE BELUM KELUAR KOK UDAH DI TUTUP SIH?! DASAR OON!.  
Author : Oh... situ mau keluar toh, silahkan ke jamban-jamban terdekat.  
Naruto : BUKAN KELUAR YANG ITU! MAKSUDNYA ADEGAN GUE ITU BELOM MUNCUL!  
Author : Oh, yasudah... monggo atuh...

~bektudestori!~

Kembalilah muncul orang gaje berikutnya yang bernama Hj. Naruto Irama.

"Ini adalah sungguh... TERLALU!." Kata Sang Haji.

**~TAMAT~**

Naruto : Dasar Author gebleg! Muncul terus ngomong 10 kata aja ribet banget!.  
Author :Gomennasai! 'kan lebaran... Harus saling memaafkan dong... Maklumlah... Saya hilap!  
Naruto : Bodolah! Cepet tutup nih Fic **NISTA **lo ini!.  
Sasuke : HUWAAAAAA~~! DOMPET GUE~~~!.  
Sai : Cup cup cup, Sasuke anak pinter deh...  
Author : DASR BEGO! GUE BARU MAU NUTUP NI FIC TAUK! #motong gunug Salak jadi 3 lembar#  
Sai n Sasuke : Gomennasai! 'kan Author yang bilang sendiri kalo Lebaran itu harus saling memaafkan...  
Author : DIEM LU PADA! NTAR KAGAK GUE KASIH THR LHO!  
Naruto : Gue sih gak ikut-ikutan...#gaya Shikamaru#  
Author : BODO AMATLAH! YANG PENTING NIH FIC SELESAI!  
Terima kasih banyak karena udah mau baca Fic nista ini, dan semoga yang baca Fic nista ini gak akan jadi Gila karena Saya.

Sampai jumpa di Kenistaan saya berikutnya! Jaa nee~~! Matane~~!.


End file.
